


Thunderstorms

by Wheres_my_badger



Series: Found Family [9]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Chan is the best leader, Cute, Felix!centric - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Really cute, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Thunderstorms, actually they're all whipped for Felix, and i think that's it, but who isn't, scared Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Felix is scared of thunder. Unfortunately, he hesitates too much in telling the others, and then his time runs out. But it's ok, because the boys will always be there when he needs them.





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the last one!
> 
> I'm happy to finish the series, but I'm sad cause I really liked writing these :(
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this last one!

Felix hated thunder. He hated it with all his heart. He knew thunder was nothing but a loud noise, and that the actual danger was in the lightning. But he couldn’t help but to shake and want to cry every time he heard a clash of thunder.

Thunderstorms weren’t common in Korea, though, thankfully. He had been living in the country for a year and a half and had only witnessed three thunderstorms. And for that he was grateful.

He had gotten a lot of shit, throughout his life, for being scared of thunder. His family often stared at him with judging eyes as he hid under his blankets, headphones covering his ears, and tried to muffle the thunder roaring outside. His friends often teased him about it, and some had even used it against him as blackmail material. So he was a bit sceptic about telling people about it.

 

The first time a thunderstorm hit Seoul, Felix had just moved. He was at the dorm, that time, with Chan, Jisung and Jeongin, and he liked them and trusted them, but his previous experiences with his friends back in Australia left him scared of letting anyone know how scared he was. No matter how much he trusted Chan.

So he hid it. When the first thunder was heard he swallowed down his whine and waited a few moments, before announcing he would take a nap and fleeing to his room to hide. He had put on his headphones and put the volume loud enough to drown the sound of thunder. It hurt his ears a bit, but it was better than letting the others know.

The second time it happened he hadn’t had time to feel scared, because they were arriving at the company as the first thunder came, and soon enough they were locked in the practice room, music loud as they practiced, and Felix couldn’t even tell there was something going on outside.

The third time was after a music show, and by then Felix already knew he could trust the others and let them know about his secret. They all knew about Jisung, Hyunjin and Jeongin’s problems, and they all accepted it, and Felix knew for a fact they would accept him too. Still, he was inside the van, pressed against Chan and Woojin, and the music was turned on, and the others were talking and laughing, and it was too easy to ignore the thunder and keep his secret for a while longer. So that’s what Felix did.

 

It didn’t occur to Felix to tell the others about his problem until he was faced with it once again. When that happened, however, the situation was less than ideal.

They would have a comeback soon – another one, already – and they were all going around like crazy, practicing and finishing up songs and choreographies. They were tired and busy all the time, and there wasn’t much time to think about anything not related to the comeback. Which is why, as the others left in the afternoon to do one thing or another and Felix stayed back to practice his pronunciation for his rap parts, he didn’t notice the weird clouds gathering up in the sky.

He was in the middle of trying to read a particularly weird and difficult word when the first thunder rolled around. He jumped up, half surprised and half scared. And then his breath caught on his throat as he looked outside and saw the huge storm that was about to fall down on the city. He could only mutter a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath when it thundered again and the lights went out.

Stumbling back, away from the window, Felix visualized his headphones. Which were resting against one of the walls of their practice room. He had his earphones with him, but he doubted that would be enough to drown out the sounds. Besides, he could see how bad the storm would be, and for all that he liked to pretend his only problem was the thunder, really bad storms got to him way more than he let show.

Another thunder came and Felix whimpered, desperately looking around in search of his phone. He found it just as the third thunder came, and then it started raining.

 

Chan was finishing up a song when his phone started buzzing. He ignored it, knowing better than to take his attention from what he was doing. Whoever it was, they could surely wait for a while.

The buzzing stopped and Chan nodded to himself. And then it started again. He frowned, but kept his eyes on the monitor, to avoid breaking his concentration. The phone stopped. Chan was about to thank the heavens when it started again. With a heavy sigh, he kissed his concentration goodbye, knowing he was already too distracted to keep working while his phone buzzed. The phone stopped. He looked at it. Immediately, he regretted not picking it up the first time it rang.

The members didn’t call him often. They were together most of the time, anyways, and the others knew he didn’t like to be interrupted when working on songs, so when Chan announced he would be at the studio they didn’t call him unless it was an emergency. It had happened once, when Jisung had had an extremely bad day and wouldn’t stop crying until Chan was back at the dorms with him. And now…

He quickly pressed the ‘call back’ button and waited as the phone rang, lip between his teeth.

“H-hyung, y-you didn’t pi-ick up.”

Came Felix’s voice through the phone, in English, and now Chan was really worried.

“Lix? Are you ok? You sound like you’ve been crying, what…?”

Felix sniffed on the other side.

“T-thunder.”

He said, and his voice was so weak it broke Chan’s heart.

“It’s thundering? What’s the problem, Lix? What’s wrong?”

He could hear Felix crying on the other side.

“H-hate thunder. Hyung, please.”

He said. Chan was already at the door, backpack on his shoulders.

“Lix, I’m going to the dorms, ok? I’ll be there soon, it’ll be ok.”

Chan heard the noise of thunder and Felix whimpered.

“Please don’t t-turn off the phone.”

Said the boy. Chan made a noise on the back of his throat.

“I can’t walk on the rain on the phone, Lix. Can you call Changbin? Call Binnie, stay on the line with him. Can you do that?”

Felix whimpered, but answered.

“O-ok.”

He mumbled. Chan breathed in deeply, trying to calm down.

“I’ll turn off the phone now, Lix. I’ll be right there.”

He said, and turned off the phone. The he started running.

 

Felix was shaking, but he managed to press the call button. Changbin, thankfully, picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, love.”

He said, as soon as he picked up. Felix felt his heart squeezing, and then he broke down crying. He knew he should say something, he knew he was worrying Changbin, but he was alone and scared, and he just wanted someone there with him.

“Lix? Lix, are you ok? What happened?”

Changbin’s voice was panicked. Felix managed to take a few breaths.

“H-hyung, can you talk to me?”

He asked. It was the only thing he could think to say.

“Talk… about what? What’s going on, Lix?”

Felix swallowed his cries, trying to calm down.

“Anyt-thing.”

He answered. He could practically see the worried frown in Changbin’s face, but the older obeyed.

“Ok, ok. Uhn… well, I-I finished my last rap just now. I think it sounds good, I really like it.”

Felix sniffed.

“C-can you rap for me?”

He could hear Changbin clicking away in his computer, and then the older’s voice sounded through the phone.

It wasn’t a sweet song. Changbin’s raps weren’t really sweet. But the boy’s flow and his voice were enough to calm Felix down a bit. He focused on the way the words rolled out of Changbin’s tongue quickly, smoothly. He didn’t try to understand the meaning of the rap. He just let the flow and rhythm wash through him.

When Changbin finished, Felix was significantly calmer.

“Thank you, hyung.”

He said.

“Can you tell me what’s going on, now?”

Asked the older. Felix sniffed, drying the tears in his cheeks.

“I ha-ate storms. I hate them s-so much.”

He said. Changbin cursed.

“Are you alone?”

He asked. Felix nodded, before remembering he was on the phone and humming.

“C-chan hyung is coming.”

He said. Changbin hummed.

“I’ll go too.”

He said, and Felix would have reassured him that he didn’t need to, but he really wanted Changbin with him at the moment.

“J-just stay with me on the phone, hyung. Please. U-until Chan hyung gets here.”

“Ok, I’ll stay.”

Said the older. Felix sighed, relieved.

 

Felix’s eyes widened as the door to the dorm opened. Chan was soaked. He was dripping water on the floor, and Felix could only stare. Then he shook his head, processing the situation.

“Hyung, Channie hyung is here. I’ll go now. Thank you.”

Changbin mumbled an ‘I love you’ and turned off the phone. Felix rushed to the bathroom, then came back with a towel, which Chan accepted gratefully.

“Are you feeling better, Lix?”

Asked the leader. Felix nodded. Changbin had helped a lot, and now that Chan was there with him Felix felt almost stupid for making the older rush over just because of some loud noises.

“I’m sorry, hyung.”

He said, looking down, tears prickling in his eyes. Chan put a hand on his cheek.

“Don’t apologize. I’m here for you whenever you need. No matter the situation. Ok?” Felix nodded. Chan ruffled his hair. “C’mon, I’ll get changed and then we can cuddle.”  
Felix smiled slightly.

 

The storm was still going and the thunder was still loud. Felix was still uneasy with the noise, but he was now under his covers, with Chan hugging him as they talked, and it felt safe enough for Felix not to panic.

Changbin joined them a while later, and by then the power was already back and Chan and Felix were watching a movie. The first thing he did was walk up to Felix and pull the younger into a tight hug.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?”

He said, and then pressed a kiss to Felix lips, which the younger reciprocated happily.

“Sorry, hyung.”

He said, once they broke apart. Changbin smiled.

“Just move over so I can watch the movie too.”

He said and soon the three of them were contentedly watching the movie and cuddling.

 

Jisung was the first to arrive at the dorms at night. As soon as he spotted the other three he pouted.

“You’re cuddling without me?”

He asked, voice accusing. Chan laughed.

“Sorry, Sungie. Lix had a bit of a… a bit of a problem, and we came to help him.”

Jisung’s expression changed from accusing to worried in a second.

“Lix? What happened? Are you ok?”

He asked, and Felix nodded.

“I was, uhn… it was thundering and I was a bit scared.”

He said. Changbin snorted.

“A bit. I thought someone had died when he called me.”

Felix blushed and hit Changbin. Chan laughed. Jisung tilted his head.

“You’re scared of thunder?”

He asked. Felix shrugged.

“And storms.”

He said, quietly. His cheeks were red. He fought the voices in his head, which were telling him he was pathetic. Jisung pouted and walked up to him, then plopped himself on Felix’s lap. The younger let out an ‘oof’.

“Next time there is a storm I’ll be right here to protect you.”

He declared, proudly, and everyone laughed. ‘Ha,’ said Felix to the voices ‘they still love me, see?’ the voices didn’t answer. Felix smiled to himself. Then he groaned as Jisung’s weight crushed him.

“Yah, Jisung. Go cuddle your dad and get away from my boyfriend.”

Came Changbin’s voice. Felix raised an eyebrow as Jisung’s cheeks reddened.

“Shut up, hyung. Chan hyung isn’t my dad.”

He said, standing up and crossing his arms. He didn’t look at Chan. Felix did, only to find the boy blushing as well. He snorted. Changbin smiled knowingly.

“I didn’t say it was Chan hyung.”

He said. Jisung glared, cheeks growing even redder.

“Shut up.”

He said again, sitting on the floor and turning to the TV, which was now showing a cartoon that none of them were really watching. A few moments later, Chan got up. He came back with one of Jisung’s pacifiers, and Felix noticed the boy had been biting on his sweater for the last few minutes.

Changbin opened his mouth to comment, but Felix shut him up by elbowing him lightly. The older pouted, but didn’t say anything. Felix watched as Chan offered Jisung his paci and the boy accepted it, moving to cuddle with Chan on the couch. He smiled. They were a family. His family.

 

As the others slowly got back, Chan got up to prepare dinner. No one was aware of Felix’s little break down, but he felt the need to tell them. He didn’t want to go through the afternoon’s situation ever again. So as they finished eating and started getting comfortable, he spoke up.

“Guys, can, can we sleep in the living room today? Like we did when Minho hyung got nightmares?”

He asked, looking down. Minho groaned. Hyunjin tilted his head.

“Why, though?”

Felix bit on his lip.

“I-it’s raining, and it was thundering, and I-I’m still a bit scared.”

He admitted.

“You’re scared of thunder, hyung?”

Asked Jeongin, but it wasn’t teasing. Felix nodded.

“Aigo.” Came Minho’s voice. “Lix, weren’t you alone this afternoon?”

Asked the boy. Felix nodded, his eyes watering a bit as he remembered how scared he had been.

Someone pulled him into a hug and he hugged back, recognizing Woojin.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Lix. If we had known we would have come back.”

Felix sniffed, drying a single tear on his cheek.

“It’s ok, hyung. You didn’t know. Chan hyung and Changbin hyung came back.”

Woojin squeezed him tighter then let go.

“Next time we’ll all be here. Ok?”

Felix smiled and nodded.

“Well, what are we waiting for?” Said Seungmin. “Let’s go get our covers.”

Everyone chuckled, and soon the room was a mess of covers and pillows.

 

They didn't go to sleep immediately. Instead they took a bit of time to talk and play a few stupid games and just have fun. It had been a while since they had been able to do that. Maybe the storm had been a blessing in disguise.

Felix stayed quiet for most of the time. His breakdown had tired him, and he liked just watching his friends talking and laughing together at times. It made him feel warm inside. Changbin noticed his quietness, but said nothing. Instead, he held Felix's hand, making sure the younger knew he was right there for anything, and let Felix be. Felix had never loved anyone as much as he loved his group.

 

Once Jisung started yawning and Jeongin's eyes started drooping, they decided it was time to go to sleep.

Felix smiled as he snuggled with Changbin. Minho was on his other side, holding an already sleeping Jisung. By their side were Chan and Woojin, and next to Changbin were Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin cuddled in a sort of puppy pile.

“Feeling better?”

Asked Changbin. Felix nodded.

“Yes. Thank you, hyung.”

Changbin kissed him softly.

“I’ll always be here for you, ok?”

He said. Felix smiled. Jeongin groaned.

“Cheesy.”

He said. Everyone laughed – except for Jisung, who was asleep.

“But Binnie’s right, Lix. We’ll always be here. Ok?”

Said Chan. Felix cuddled closer to Changbin.

“Ok, hyung.”

“Love you, Lix.”

Whispered Changbin. And somehow his whisper was louder than any thunder could ever be.

“Love you too.”

He said, before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Leave your comment to let me know ^.^
> 
> If you guys want to scream with me about boy groups (I stan so many groups......) feel free: https://twitter.com/Jasmine07618357
> 
> Also, check out The Rose's comeback!!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBrTNZ5tRTQ

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A very bad day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564504) by [LilMissRandom17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissRandom17/pseuds/LilMissRandom17)




End file.
